


Maybe Tonight

by courrrrrrtney



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Summer Set
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courrrrrrtney/pseuds/courrrrrrtney
Summary: And then suddenly it hit me.That moment when you realize you're not half empty.That moment of all moments;Like there is music in the night and we can dance the sun out of the sky.These are the nights when everything feels possible.Maybe one day we'll fall short of the stories we tell,But tonight we are more than just words on a page.We are here, we are different, and we are everlasting.We are half moon kids.We are legendary.





	Maybe Tonight

Lying in the back garden, face down on her blanket, music playing through her headphones, filling her head with sound, she was thinking. Something that doesn’t occur too often but when it does it is like a spark and it ignites a whole process.

This spark was no different; the thought was clear in her mind ‘what am I doing with my life?’

Looking after that good for nothing brother of hers? Is that really what she wanted to be doing for the rest of her life? No real job, just small time bar work that barely paid her minimum wage. All so she could be sure those ‘friends’ of his didn’t get him killed of a night.

So she could rest easy and know he was in plain sight and not head down in some gutter all night.

This isn’t what she wanted, Annabelle waned a life for herself, away from Joshua, away from the small town that was all she knew. She wanted to do something, be someone and that is what she was to do.

Annabelle lifted herself up off the blanket before shaking it off, folding it neatly, precisely four times in exact halves every time. With this she moved indoors, switching the computer on as she walked through to the hallway of their home to put the blanket away in the under-stair storage.

Walking back to the computer she glanced through the doorway from the kitchen to the living room, only to see Joshua star-fished on the carpet looking right back at her.

“Make me a coffee.” He said as he stared blankly at her.

“Make your own, I’m busy.” She half laughed.

By now you must be wondering if he is the only family she has, the answer is complex.

Annabelle and Joshua do have parents still, however their parents moved away because they couldn’t cope with Joshua’s habits and addictions. So instead they left Annabelle as a semi-carer for him. Their parents still pay all of the bills for the house. They just can’t be around their son.

 

As Joshua walked into the kitchen he glanced at Annabelle, “Fucking busy my ass, facebook is not busy.” He sniggered, figuring that was all she was doing on the PC.

“Does it look like I am on fucking facebook? No, I’m applying for jobs if you must know.” She snarled at him, as you can tell Joshua and Annabelle don’t have that perfect sibling bond, hell it isn’t even imperfect, it is just a sour and bitter relationship.

“You have a job, and you don’t fucking do anything around the house, why do you want to spend more time away from here. You can’t fucking cope as it is.” He was laughing at this point, at the thought and prospect of losing the only person that was left in his life that truly cared about his health and wellbeing.

“Are you actually kidding me? There are two fucking dishes, all of the washing is hanging clean and drying on the lines outside, the house has been hovered, not that it fucking woke you up when I moved you to hover the front room! You were too high and pissed to even fucking notice you’d been moved! You’re pathetic!” She began to raise her voice, becoming more and more outraged at his complete incompetence.

“Oh well done, you stupid bitch, now all the neighbours know our problems as well. I’m going for a shower.” He huffed, turning away from the boiling kettle and storming off up the stairs.

Annie ignored his dig at her, instead turning back to the computer. Continuing her pursuit in form filling; she was getting a new job and she knew where she wanted to work.

*

Later that night during her shift at the bar, Joshua and his friends pissed in the corner of the bar Annabelle’s phone vibrated against her thigh where it was in her jean pocket. She removed herself from the bar and walked through to the back room, pulling out her phone as she went.

It was an email; she had done it.

The local children’s hospital had offered her an interview to the internship she had applied for, and for once she didn’t care how little the pay was.


End file.
